


Not My Omega

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Muteness, Omega Jensen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Self-Esteem Issues, Strained Relationships, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jensen wanted to adopt an alpha to mate so he could have a family and settle down. But when Jensen got Jared, who wanted nothing to do with the omega, he had to find a way to make Jared fall in love with him. But how could he when everybody had told Jensen that he was worthless and unlovable?





	Not My Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this 3 hours ago. No idea. Just wrote it down. Guess it'll be in chapters, next one will be longer. Maybe make this 5 chapters in total. Maybe. Thoughts? I need to see where this storyline is going first.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jensen headed to the center, fidgeting along the way. It shouldn't be too bad, right? He was just going to adopt an alpha as a mate. Jensen was startled when Misha put his hand over his shoulder.

"Wow, jumpy much?" Misha laughed.

He swatted his hand away and said, "I don't like coming here, man. Everything is so demeaning. Look at the barbed wires on the fence! You'd think they were harvesting criminals."

"Well, they're alphas, remember?"

Right. Jensen forgot that most alphas were feral. In society, omegas and betas ruled while alphas were outcast due to their aggressive traits. It was the only way to protect the majority of the population. Now, alphas were either held in wards or institutions until they were adopted; the free alphas, however, had to wear an electric collar at all times to prevent any accidents.

"Still," Jensen murmured. "I hope I find one that's at least friendly." It was about time. Jensen had been lonely the last few years. He worked in a small company and had no one to come home to. Not only that but he wished he had a bond like he'd seen from other couples. His friend, Danneel, mated with an alpha that she adopted on this very spot— in fact— she was the reason Jensen was here.

She said that it's not that bad, and maybe Jensen could find someone as well.

"I'm sure you'll pick the right one," Misha replied.

They entered the building. Jensen pushed his glasses upwards with his finger, trying focus what exactly he was staring at. The place was crawling with beta officers who carried tranquiler guns on their shoulders.

"Wow. This place is really guarded," Misha said, gulping.

Both padded to the receptionist, who happily greeted them. "Hello, and welcome to Alpha Control Center! How can I help you?"

"I, uh, want to adopt an alpha," Jensen stammered. Misha nearly chuckled at his friend's awkwardness, but stopped when Jensen glared over his shoulder. "I heard this place had obedient alphas."

"You've come to the right place," she said. "I'm going to give you some paperwork and then we'll find your perfect alpha. But first I have to ask, what would be his occupation?" Which also meant what would they be doing.

"Mate," Jensen said firmly, a frown forming. He wondered how many people just got alphas for their own  _personal_  use before dumping them back. It was quite common.

"Excellent!" The receptionist— her name tag read Alona— gave Jensen a stack of papers to fill. He, and with Misha's help, finished the forms and gave it back to Alona. She then pressed a button that opened a door beside them. "Shall we."

They walked down the hallway, seeing wire cage fences; Jensen didn't know what looked worse: outside or inside. Though, the kennels were winning.

"What kind of alpha were you looking for?" Alona asked.

"Someone not too messy and aggressive. I guess very active—" Misha snickered, prompting Jensen to nudge him on his ribs. "And understanding." Jensen knew he was being picky, but he couldn't help it, he was trying to find his perfect mate.

"Hmm. Well, there's not many like that around here..." Jensen's lips curled down before smiling when Alona went on, "but there is an alpha in my mind that sounds like he'd be perfect for you."

"Really? Who is it?"

"His name is Jared, but there's something you should know about him."

"What about him?" Jensen hoped it didn't have anything to do with Jared not able to get him pregnant. He really wanted to have a family.

"Jared doesn't talk," she informed. Okay, that wasn't so bad.

"Like he's mute?" Misha spoke up.

"No, of course not. He just doesn't talk at all. Not even to other alphas in this place. He can, though. Maybe you'll be lucky. I've never heard him talk, except with screaming and growling." Jensen tensed when she said  _growling_. Alona must've seen his reaction as she added, "Not because of what you think. Jared has night terrors."

Well that's a relief.

"Do you know why?"

"I'm afraid not," Alona said, sighing. "Jared had been here way before I started working. I asked around because I was curious. No one knew. But I think it's because he's had a troubled past." Jensen's heart clenched upon hearing that. "Here we are." She led them to door.

Misha raised his eyebrow. "Why is Jared in a locked room while the others are in a cage?" Jensen was beginning to think Alona had no clue to what she was doing. Or that she was giving him a raging alpha.

"It's not what you think. It's the opposite in fact. Alphas who are good get rewards. Jared has been in his best behavior for as longest I can remember." Hearing that made Jensen have hope that Jared could be the one. He bit his lips to contain his excitement. Alona opened the door with her key.

At first glance, Jensen could see the room was clean— empty— but spotless. And there was his future mate, reading a novel on a twin bed in his orange jumpsuit.

"Jared," Alona smiled, "look who's here to adopt you."

Jared raised his head, glaring at the omega on sight before going back to his book. Jensen's heart sank. It shouldn't hurt because he just met Jared, but it reminded him of how everybody treated Jensen.

"Jared!" Alona huffed. "Be good. He wants you as his mate." Now that got a different reaction from Jared as he shut his book and snarled at the group. He shook his head vehemently. "Please don't make this hard, Jared. Remember what happened last time?"

He winced, as if he recalled everything. Then Jared nodded and made the expression ' _I'll be good'_. Jensen took the opportunity to introduce himself before he changed his mind. "Hi, I'm Jensen. You can probably smell that I'm an omega, and I know we just met but if you give me a chance we can probably make this work." He extended his hand out and smiled.

Jared snorted and walked passed Jensen, heading to Alona, and then raised his hands, knowing what would come next. He had done this at least eight times: being adopted and then being put back at the kennels.

Alona let out a sad sigh and pulled out handcuffs from her pocket. "I know you don't need them... but for the omega's safety." Jared had always been good, never needing an officer to escort him out, which was why Alona trusted Jared.

They went back to the main office to do one final form and put Jared the electric collar. Then it was official. Jared now belonged to Jensen. He expected Jared to be trilled that he was out of the center. But he wasn't. In fact, as Jared sat in the backseat of the vehicle, he gazed at the building from the window. His home.

His hair covered the tear that fell alongside his cheek as he slowly watched his home getting smaller and smaller from distance.


End file.
